


The One That Got Away

by Justcallmediggy



Category: Rouge One: A Star Wars Story, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Plot is based off of a music video, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcallmediggy/pseuds/Justcallmediggy
Summary: Dedicated to my boyfriend as a late anniversary gift and an early birthday present.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The biggest meme I know and love - Liam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+biggest+meme+I+know+and+love+-+Liam).



> Dedicated to my boyfriend as a late anniversary gift and an early birthday present.

"How was it?" David's raspy voice sounds, sending a shiver down her spine as she took her coat off. She could hear Rufio in his room upstairs, talking to someone, probably over the phone.

"It was.. _fine_." She replies, going to pour herself some coffee. It had not been fine. Far from, actually. She had returned home from _the_ cliff side, having gazed out over it in hope to see something from _him_.

  She grabs a glass coffee cup and pour the coffee into it, sitting at one of the high chairs at the dining table. She stares down at her drink, grabbing her teaspoon that was neatly put on the saucer and stir. Resting her head in her hand, she thinking back to the times she's had with _him_.

* * *

 

"Jyn, look at this, what do you think?" Cassian asks, making the last few strokes with the brush onto one of the big sheets of paper. He turns it, a smile playing on his lips as he watches her face for a reaction to the portrait.

  Jyn looks up at her name being called and she sees the portrait, a smile growing on her features. He did everything to just make her smile.. and it almost felt a bit overwhelming.

"It's gorgeous, Cassian, really.." She praises, feeling almost let down at her own skill, well she wouldn't call it skill, at painting. 

"Of course it is, I painted you." He hums, setting it aside to let it dry. 

  Cassian stood up from his sitting position on the floor, walking over to where she sat across from him as he wanted to see what she had been painting, even if he had an idea of what it could be.  
Jyn shifted away slightly, not wanting to show him just yet.

"Not now.." She says quietly, angling the painting away from him and look up at him as he pouts.  
  "Cassian, no." 

"Cassian, yes."

  He proceeded to grab the sides of the painting, trying to slowly turn it with Jyn, and catching a glimpse of the unfinished painting before she yet again angled it away away from him.

“Jyn, please. Even if it’s not finished, I still want to see the progress you’ve made since the first time you were painting on your own canvas with me.” Cassian sighs, resting his head on her shoulder and look up at her, meeting her eyes. “Please.”

  As much as she really did want to show him, Jyn felt too shy to show the painting, and she kept it angled, shaking her head slightly.

  “No, Cassian.. When it’s finished, I’ll show you, but not now.” She tells him, resting it against the wall before she rests her head against his. “Maybe.”

  At this, he rolls his eyes slightly, an arm slipping behind her back resting against the wall to pull her closer.

“This curiosity is going to kill me, Erso..” Cassian mumbles, sitting up straight next to her and let his hand slide down to her waist. A warmth spreads on Jyn’s cheeks, the corners of her lips curling up slightly into a shy smile. It’s been a while since they last had a moment like this with each other.

  “I won’t let it kill you..” Jyn replies, looking at him with a loving gaze. They sit there, just looking into each other's eyes for a bit before Cassian puts a hand on the back of her head, gently pressing their lips together for a tender and slow kiss. Her hand grabs onto the fabric of his shirt as she returns the favour, the kiss continuing.

* * *

  

  Jyn looks down in sorrow at the coffee, feeling like she was going to break into tears soon enough. She sips on her coffee, closing her eyes to try and not think about it anymore. It had been over ten years since then, but the memories were still fresh and unforgettable.

   The fact that Rufio, her beloved son, looked so much like _him_ , made her happy. But at the same time, it made it hard on her to not become emotional when she was in a deep conversation with him. Many times now, had he asked what happened to his father, and as many times has she tried to not break down in front of him as she tries to make the story milder for his innocent mind.

He probably already knows though, he was ten now, soon eleven, and a very clever child. Finishing off her coffee, she goes to put the glass cup and saucer away.

Today was going to be one of those days where she just has to be alone, even if David so forced her to cook or do anything else that he wanted her to, she just wanted to be alone.

  Alone with her thoughts of Cassian.


End file.
